Sebenarnya
by kalika sevde
Summary: Robin menarik napas, belum sempat ia mengembuskankannya, Zoro berbalik. "Kau tahu? Kupikir kita akan membaik karena keadaan ini. Rupanya tidak." Kemudian ia benar-benar pergi.


Sebenarnya

One piece © Eiichiro Oda

Semuanya _pure_ terinspirasi dari One Piece Movie Film Z. Soalnya ini menarik buat dijadiin fic, ufufufufu.

Kalika Sevde present

Enjoy

Semua pertarungan terasa lambat bagi para kru Topi Jerami, ketika salah seorang perempuan dari kru Angkatan Laut Baru mengucapkan "Modo-modo". Sebab setelah ucapan itu, Nami tiba-tiba lenyap.

Beberapa dari mereka berteriak memanggil namanya, dan sebelum Nami sempat menjawab sepatah pun, Ain – perempuan Angkatan Laut Baru itu – dengan cekatan mencari kru Mugiwara yang lain untuk dijadikan korban. Dan itu bukan hal yang sulit. Karena ketika salah satu dari mereka kesulitan, yang lain rupanya tak tinggal diam.

Serangan dimulai kembali, dan Chopper menjadi korban selanjutnya kemudian Brook. Tapi yang mencengangkan, Brook malah tidak menghilang.

Selagi semua mencerna apa yang terjadi di depan mereka, Robin mengambil tindakan. Dengan kekuatan hana hana no mi-nya Robin mengunci pergerakan Ain. Langkah yang sangat tidak tepat, karena tiba-tiba suara cempreng yang sering terdengar memerintah itu muncul dari tumpukan baju yang bercecer di atas kapal.

"Robin, berhenti menggunakan kekuatan hana-hanamu!" teriaknya.

Tapi sudah terlambat bagi Robin. Karena setelahnya, tubuhnya menciut walau tak sampai sekisut Brook.

….

Menurut kacamata awam, Robin seharusnya senang, karena ia menjadi muda lagi, setidaknya secara teknis. Tapi tidak, Robin tidak suka dengan tubuh 18 tahunnya. Maksudku, yang benar saja! Robin itu perempuan dewasa, baik sikap maupun porsi tubuhnya. Dan ia tak bisa menerima bahwa ia kembali menjadi delapan belas tahun walaupun hanya secara teknis. Lebih tepatnya ia tak ingin memberi Zoro kesempatan untuk menggodanya.

….

Zoro menyadari sesuatu, ketika mereka berlabuh di sebuah pulau yang katanya banyak disinggahi bajak laut yang kapalnya rusak parah akibat serangan angkatan laut baru.

Pertama, Nami dan Chopper tidak menghilang. Kedua, semua benda yang disentuh Ain dari angkatan laut baru akan kembali kebentuk asalnya 12 tahun yang lalu dengan sekali sentuh – walaupun hal ini jelas tidak berlaku untuk kasus Brook.

Berarti, sekarang Robin tidak lebih tua daripadanya. Yeah, bahkan ia lebih tua tiga tahun. Ha! Sekarang perempuan itu tidak bisa mengelak dengan dalih umur lagi. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan berdebat tentang hal yang sama selama beberapa saat.

….

Beberapa kali dalam hidupnya, tentu Zoro tidak menampik bahwa sekali-dua kali ia terpesona oleh beberapa perempuan berbeda. Entah itu karena kemampuan pedangnya yang luar biasa – dalam ukuran kaum Hawa tentu saja, semisal Kuina dan Tashigi – atau karena kecerewetannya yang maha dahsyat – semisal Nami dan Perona. Tapi sungguh, jarang sekali ia terpesona dengan gadis atau perempuan dengan pembawaan yang tenang dan anggun.

Kebanyakan perempuan gampang ditebak keinginannya, menurut Zoro. Mereka suka berkeluh kesah, – bahkan Kuina sempat mengeluh secara tidak langsung dengan mengatakan bahwa Zoro beruntung terlahir sebagai laki-laki – manja, dan lemah – yang satu ini sifatnya relatif. Tapi ini tidak berlaku untuk satu orang. Robin.

Dia tidak suka berkeluh kesah, sekalipun asumsi yang sering ia lontarkan cukup mengerikan untuk dibayangkan, apalagi jika menjadi kenyataan. Dia juga tidak cerewet, bisa dibilang ia pendengar yang baik. Pun bukan tipe perempuan lemah yang merengek minta tolong disetiap kesempatan.

Jika menilik buah iblis yang ia makan, tentu ia masih kalah jauh jika adu kekuatan. Jadi, pertimbangkan kepintarannya untuk memasukan kategori kelebihan yang ia miliki sebagai seorang perempuan.

Bukan itu saja, ketika Zoro melihat Usopp, Chopper, Nami, dan Robin berlari dari kejaran angkatan laut setelah mencari informasi tentang Z, Zoro masih sempat-sempatnya memperhatikan baju yang ia kenakan. Satu lagi nilai plus untuk Nona Arkeolog kita, dia bukan seorang fashionista, tapi semua pakaian yang ia kenakan selalu terlihat pas, tidak berlebihan, dan tidak memerlukan banyak pengeluaran tentunya.

….

"Jadi, kau merayu berapa angkatan laut untuk mendapat informasi?" Tanya Zoro setelah aksi kejar-kejaran dengan angkatan laut tadi. Mereka sudah berada di atas dek Sunny untuk merencanakan pengejaran Z dan mengembalikan – permintaan konyol Sanji – keadaan fisik para _ladies_ ke bentuk semula.

Zoro bukan orang bodoh – ia hanya buta arah. Yang ia tahu Nami yang keadaan fisiknya seperti gadis kecil tidak mungkin mendapat begitu banyak informasi. Orang-orang hanya akan tertawa bila anak kecil bertanya tentang Z dan berkata 'sebaiknya kau main lagi, manis,' bukan?

Dua orang lainnya yang ikut juga berpenampilan tidak lebih baik. Orang-orang hanya akan terkejut dan segera memanggil penjaga keamanan bila melihat Rakun berhidung biru bicara. Apalagi jika ia berteriak dan bilang 'Aku ini Rusa kutub!'. Usopp juga sama saja. Penduduk hanya akan tertawa dan bilang 'jangan bercanda terus, nanti hidungmu semakin panjang!'. Jadi Zoro berpikir mungkin Robinlah yang cukup normal untuk berjalan di tengah keramaian demi mencari informasi. Yah, kalau kalian bisa mengabaikan harga untuk kepalanya.

"Lebih dari empat puluh kurasa," Robin menjawab tanpa rasa antusias. Hanya saja ada secercah jejak humor dalam suaranya.

"Empat puluh?" Tanya Zoro membeo. "Kau tidak menduplikat dirimu jadi sebanyak itu bukan? Terlalu riskan. Seperti bukan kau saja."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku punya cara yang lebih baik daripada itu," kata Robin sambil benar-benar tersenyum sekarang. Ia mengedipkan matanya, memberi tanda.

"Begitu saja?" Zoro benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang. Kurang lebih empat puluh angkatan laut jatuh begitu saja hanya dengan kedipan? Yang benar saja!

"Fufufufu … Oh ya, dua kali," kata Robin tanpa melepas senyum misteriusnya.

Zoro menyeringai. Perempuan ini sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya!

….

Robin menyelesaikan kunciran rambutnya. Setelah adegan penyamaran sebagai penari tadi, ia merasa agak risih dengan penampilannya, jadi dia segera membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Tapi masih ada hal yang mengganggunya, lebih dari sanjungan Sanji tentang betapa cantiknya ia – yah, bisa dibilang itu biasa. Dan ia sadar itu adalah tatapan Zoro. Dan sekarang Zoro masih menatapnya, setelah asik menyeringai membayangkan angkatan laut luluh hanya karena kedipannya.

"Apa yang begitu mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Robin akhirnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa menerka apa kira-kira jawabannya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Zoro acuh sambil mengangkat bahu.

Lama Robin menunggu hingga akhirnya Zoro kembali berkata, "Aku mau tidur." Zoro kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

Robin menarik napas, belum sempat ia mengembuskankannya, Zoro berbalik. "Kau tahu? Kupikir kita akan membaik karena keadaan ini. Rupanya tidak." Kemudian ia benar-benar pergi.

Robin memejamkan matanya. Zoro tidak pernah ambil pusing soal perbedaan umur. Hanya saja, Robin terkadang merasa ada yang salah pada hubungan mereka. Zoro benar, nyatanya ini semua bukan soal umur. Secara teknis ia delapan belas sekarang, dan Zoro dua puluh satu dan itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

….

Di luar ribut. Suara penuh semangat karena rencana akan segera dilaksanakan memenuhi pendengaran. Robin mencari-cari Zoro. Dan disana dia. Memberengut diantara teriakan Nami yang bernada memerintah sambil mengangkat layar. Robin mengambil kesempatan dari kelengahan Nami – yang ganti berteriak pada Luffy karena heboh melihat daging yang dimasak Sanji, untuk berbicara sebentar.

"Hei," sapanya.

"Huh, kau. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Zoro.

"Aku pikir kita bisa mencobanya," kata Robin kemudian.

Zoro diam sepersekian detik, kemudian menyeringai – seringai yang sangat disukainya. Kemudian Nami kembali.

"Zoro! Kubilang gulung layarnya. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Nami.

"Oi … Marimo! Lakukan dengan benar apa yang dikatakan Nami! Jika tidak, aku akan memasukan pisau cukur ke dalam bekalmu!"

"Masukan apa saja ke dalamnya, dan aku akan tetap memakannya!"

Bak … buk … bak … buk ….

Robin tersenyum, lalu berjalan kearah lain melihat apa yang bisa ia bantu. Hah, menjadi 18 lagi nyatanya tidak begitu buruk.

End


End file.
